


月亮罐头 - 上

by youmakemyday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyday/pseuds/youmakemyday
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 5





	月亮罐头 - 上

开学日清晨的焦头烂额多少能冲走些假期易逝的年轻感伤，被闹钟的高亢歌喉从旖旎梦境中残忍剥离的崔韩率此刻只攥着一条干净内裤仓促出逃，秒速冲进洗手间反锁上门后，脑内才姗姗映出方才在房门口和制服裙女学生的擦肩，似乎还连带着一句熟悉炸毛音调的“呀崔韩率记得把茶几上的假期作业装进书包！”。他慌忙隔着毛玻璃门冲外面还在继续念着催促他抓紧洗漱出来吃早餐的姐姐发出乖巧应答，听到姐姐嘱咐完喊着自己要先出发啦才长抒一口气垂头把注意力全数放到当下的羞恼处境中来。

胯间的一团湿热宣告着男孩的青春期正式生效。

虽说于自己而言还是陌生事，但崔韩率自是不避讳的，随意捉住一个准初三生问六十度角的三角函数值，反应大抵都不会快过让他或她背出生理课本上配着生动插图的第二性征发育内容。高素质现代教育让崔韩率提前做好了面对初梦遗的生理心理双重准备，遗憾的是，这句话未免要重新擦掉一半才好，毕竟初梦遗的入梦对象是朝夕相处的姐姐这件事，足以激起久不能息的心灵震荡了。

姐姐叫文俊辉，并非崔韩率的亲生姐姐。姐姐一年前随她的妈妈从中国来首尔，和同样离异后独自抚养小孩的崔韩率爸爸重新组建家庭。崔韩率回忆起姐姐初次踏进这栋别墅的日子，异国人常有的那种畏怯感堆积在只愿意投向角落处的目光中，口中的韩文嚼得青涩生疏，自我介绍能念到绝对音准的也只有自己姓名的三个字，害得彼时的崔韩率咯咯笑个没停，缓过劲来才赶忙找补着鼓励对面无措伫立的女孩子，放慢了语速英韩文掺杂地告诉她自己曾经转换语言环境也磨合了很久。他把换下来的濡湿内裤丢进洗手池，转身寻找些洗涤剂的片刻里脑海中又打捞起姐姐的那段自我介绍。文俊辉。他从初次和这个名字打照面到烂熟于心的现在，自始至终都觉得这三个字很美。文姓的韩语发音灌进他这个英语母语者耳中，当即绘成一轮漂亮的弯月。于是他除了多数情况下“姐姐”“姐姐”地叫着，也偶尔像含住软融的柿子肉般地阖了嘴角唤她做“文俊”，moon jun，moon jun，是悬在他心上俊俏的月亮。他的手在浴室置物架上挑拣着可用的洗涤剂，瓶身标注着内裤清洗液的小粉瓶闯入视线，挤在布料上是透明的桃粉色啫喱，似是在宣告自己女性专用清洁剂的身份，又似是在拿他昨夜有颜色的梦打趣。他带着冲出阈值的气恼抓起内裤大力揉搓，那横添的一抹暧昧才混着白浊双双被翻涌起的泡沫海浪吞没，卷出春日的第一股洋流汇入无垠的排水口边际线。

/

崔韩率理所当然地迟到，班主任把大喇喇从教室外踏入的他拎到讲台上以儆效尤，低沉着凶煞的嗓音质问他这个开学日就不上心的小孩知不知道初三的重要性，又罚他站完一整节早读课，美其名曰为全班同学长记性。同桌看他对训诫完的老师潇洒地比了个OK手势，斜挎着书包荡悠到自己身旁还孤单等待主人的课桌前站立，象征性地抽出一册课本，手伸到制服外套口袋里动了几下，也就转着意料之中的视线上移，果然，这小子假期间留长的卷发刚好够藏住一对蓝牙耳机，只不过早读课摊开生理课本这个伪装未免太生疏了吧。

其实开学日总归都是各科老师来收一收假期作业，和大家聊几句近况再严肃严肃纪律，没什么非得用心听课做笔记的知识点。崔韩率便得以在立起的书本后方遮遮掩掩地端着手机，输入框的搜索纪录逐渐添上「初梦遗 姐姐 原因」「梦遗对象 家人」诸如此类的标签。论坛里讨论过的声音不少，大抵都没安着几颗正经助人为乐的心，敲出来的字眼多半是揶揄的两性暗示和变态集群的哄笑，再往下拉，他直接读到一句“搞亲生姐姐才叫爽呢，但是千万记得戴套别搞大肚子，生个畸形可麻烦了哈哈”，当即羞恼气愤并作，摁灭了显示屏紧闭双目依靠深呼吸平息原地升腾几近可视的怒意。

姐姐在崔韩率心里是纯洁不可亵渎的，入目如此肮脏的文字着实令他作呕，仿佛这群败类正当着自己的面要将姐姐的外衣剥了去。可这句话经停在他大脑里也起了用武之地，他幡然悟出自己完全没考虑到和姐姐的血缘问题，于是边拾起记忆边再次开了手机单独搜索初梦遗的影响因素。一年前两个单亲家庭的再结合拉开了他崭新生活的帷幕，帷幕后的剧目一直上演到如今都是个动人的剧本。崔韩率的爸爸和姐姐的妈妈在经商的过程中相识，婚后自然也顺水推舟地合并了公司，合作出差频繁。当时爸爸念着两个小孩没人照看，和一家人商量要不要请个保姆，崔韩率还没来得及点头或摇头姐姐就先撒着娇说不习惯和陌生人住，又搬出了自己暂时休学的大把空闲和在中国已经练到不错的厨艺充当谈判的砝码。尽管崔韩率从那时起心底就埋下一句无疾而终的“我不也是陌生人吗？”至今。他和姐姐的两人生活就这样顺理成章地展开，每一个早晨在囫囵吞咽下爱心早餐后挥别了姐姐的目送走向巴士站，姐姐也不违前言地给他的初二学年热情塞下十多斤体重，幸而大部分都用在了纵向生长。

像这样一切有关于姐姐的回忆都覆着一层糖霜，欲露又掩的，凑近了舔得满口甘甜才显出灵动的全貌。崔韩率略懒散地斜靠在椅背上感受通盘思维满盈着姐姐所引发的头脑温热，这时觉得姐姐是面团湿度和烤箱温度都分毫不差才烘焙出的圣诞姜饼人，想尝尝味道也不会舍得咬下口，还在踟躇的时候上帝已经慌张跑来喊：“呀！霜糖放多啦！”

所以是想尝尝味道的吗？崔韩率在心内一笔一划写出反问句，自问自答间这份归属于悸动的喜欢被当事人剥开了礼盒外的彩玻璃纸，月亮轮廓得以显露。青春期的少年坦荡地接受新鲜，对姐姐的爱恋在不到半节课的时间内被笃定，蓄积满了签字画押山陬海隅的勇气。手机里的专栏解说写着，紧张、刺激的情绪可能致人梦遗，梦遗如果有对象，则和白日的个人情感有关。崔韩率联想到近日来自己的低气压和隐隐不安，原来悉数归因于姐姐。一年的首尔生活完美锻炼了姐姐的韩语水平，她不想再继续休学状态，选择跟着新生从高一开始念。上学意味着姐姐即将拥有独立的交际圈，而计数到今日前的全部时光里，姐姐只拥有崔韩率。大抵就是爱恋孕育出了恐惧吧，谁能凭爱意要富士山私有，越是能读懂反而越能看透这不是一句大度的话。

此刻游走到崔韩率这列来的任课老师很容易就捕捉到他心神不属的面部表情，绕到后方拍了拍他的肩又指了指手机的动作怎么看都是在等一个解释。崔韩率假称自己在查询某个知识点的资料，说这话的瞬间还暗自庆幸用的是英文搜索。那老师便被这拙劣的谎言十足地逗趣了，开口的声波都飘出笑音独有的振幅：“崔韩率同学好像不记得这节是英文课吧。”

/

门内迎出来的不是往日风景，熟悉的猫咪围裙在视线范围内被紧急报失，视网膜中横添的制服裙摆褶子极锋利，衬出下方白净小腿的柔软线条。崔韩率这才算正式打量起制服包裹下姐姐的全貌。土棕色的西式外套和内里的白衬衫都乖乖扣到领口最上方的一颗，制服裙是棕红格的，沿着臀线向下蔓延到膝处方止，被裙子主人的开门动作带起小弧度的飞扬。再顺着目光往上探寻，姐姐正把手绕到颈后费力地做着动作，好像是在拆领结。他三两步上前帮忙拆掉了那个几乎成型的死结，念叨着下次得系蝴蝶结啊笨蛋姐姐，那人还真就转头傻笑着认领更大的笨蛋称号，凑近了的声音哑哑地碾磨着砂糖颗粒：“可是我不会在背后系蝴蝶结诶。”

他没来由地感到脸发烫：“那只能每天早上辛苦一下你弟弟我啦。”

晚餐时姐姐在崔韩率一系列警员调查似的盘问下逐条耐心回答，重新上学很习惯、学校氛围很好、午餐也吃得很好。她看起来也确实没说谎，长久居家的女孩子走进社群难得兴奋，一口螺蛳粉没咽下去就迫不及待地分享快乐：“班里除了我还有一个中国人，叫徐明浩。”崔韩率用筷子从碗里捡泡软了的腐竹吃，一面假意很随便地问徐明浩是男生还是女生。他原是不习惯甚至抵触螺蛳粉味道的，托姐姐的福品尝过的中国食物里他唯独给这种异域的怪异风味打零分，现在开始却有了想要爱屋及乌的补救，也难怪刚刚欣然接受晚餐吃螺蛳粉时姐姐那无法忽视的惊诧表情。

“虽然名字和我一样都中性化了一点但是是女生啦，人家还有男朋友呢，也在我们班。”

“我一直都觉得姐姐的名字很好听啊。”崔韩率正处于对男朋友这个词极为敏感的阶段，干脆无视掉后半句，再说出口的话几乎到了让姐姐流出看不见的激动泪水哭喊着妈妈没白疼儿子的程度，“待会儿我来洗碗吧。”

/

6月9日好巧被日历框在周五的纵列里，给人吹响象征解放与欢腾的周末号角。姐姐提前告知了会因为动漫社的团建活动晚点回家，崔韩率用炸酱面外卖应付了晚餐后缩在懒人沙发上挂着头戴式耳机听校乐队还需要打磨的新曲，掏出手机纪录歌词的改动时看到锁屏上标注满彩色记号的一周list，就抑制不住地翘起嘴角。一周list里最隆重的项目即将在明日进行，姐姐的生日聚会，和自己，还有好朋友徐明浩金珉奎。他兴奋于时隔很久姐姐终于又要带自己去吃海底捞，并且终于要见到其实已经在姐姐给自己分享的视频里见过很多次面的两位朋友。当然，最要在他按捺不住已经提前进入活跃期的心脏中掠取一份功劳的是，他打算在明天向姐姐告白。

告白不是脑门发热的冲动计划，从三月开学到现在快要学期结束，他意料之外又情理之中被正视的爱慕心情，浸泡在两人生活里柔软得不像话，他捡拾一个个星星碎片，拼凑完整了收集更多的微光映照他的月亮。他也按照认知中面对喜欢的女孩子该如何表现而在从完全被姐姐照顾过渡到渐渐努力地表达体贴，自我步调性格中的正面因子让他有自信对爱慕对象说出喜欢，结局当然是在意的，但更介怀的是姐姐不可以不知道她有多美好，必须得表达出来才行。

姐姐其实是蛮外向的性格，崔韩率以前没感受过，毕竟一年前的姐姐在首尔没有其他认识的人，除了和崔韩率一起逛街的机会以外都是窝在房子里玩手机。这个学期摇身一变成了连崔韩率想约都难的交际花，几乎每个周末都跑出去和动漫社的成员们一起逛展子。崔韩率最初不大适应自己独享客厅的双休日，后来觉出其中的妙处来，音响能一整天开到最大声也没人管束，姐姐回家时总不忘给他稍些街边摊的炒年糕鱼饼，一个搞音乐的吃货实在是很容易被这种好日子收买。其实更为关键的原因是，他很愿意看到每次参与完社团活动后姐姐脸上毫无保留的真挚笑颜。因为真的能为姐姐换来好心情，快乐至上主义者甘心给社团的那些陌生人们让出一部分的姐姐。

但居家时候的姐姐娱乐方式依然只有手机，自从崔韩率也学着分担起家务后，姐姐就花了更多的时间泡在手机里。看来姐姐和自己一样也不是用功派的，估计不能指望讨教什么数学题了，崔韩率思及此不禁暗自发笑。姐姐的打字速度快得惊人，大概是和徐明浩在对话框里聊太久的结果，他有时候凑近了抱怨说姐姐别沉迷聊天啦也陪我讲讲话吧，姐姐真就立刻摁灭了屏幕转头一脸歉意地和自己开启没话找话之旅。更多的时候他只是安静地站在姐姐身后，在家的姐姐一贯穿着她的粉色猫咪睡裙，不大淑女地横趴在沙发上晃小腿，丝绸睡裙依附于臀瓣的形状贴合，在姐姐的大幅度晃动间蹭出一瞬即逝的内裤踪迹。

是班里的男生逐渐热衷于桃色录影带和岛国大尺度少女漫画的年纪，一次崔韩率在体育课和兄弟们挤在树荫下见了世面，过于夸张的器官形状和大小造成的视觉冲击搭配上女演员嗲到发腻的讨好呻吟让他一时只剩下干呕的生理反馈。他不理解朋友们为什么会对明显是填充物造出来的足球胸和足球屁股有性幻想，相比之下，姐姐的屁股不是浑圆的，他偶然在姐姐忘记关房门就脱下制服裙时瞥见过，正对着他的那侧有臀凹陷，像一轮弯月。他发自内心地认为这种不完美的形状也是一个鲜活女孩子的可爱之处。有宅男语录说裙摆之下是女孩子们的绝对领域，言下之意是喷薄而出的性张力，他也不免俗套的，在注视着摊在沙发上玩手机的姐姐时，那猫咪睡裙之下便成了他想要触及的绝对领域。诚然，在每个早晨帮姐姐庄重地系上领结时，属于他的绝对领域又被转移到制服裙下。

迷恋上制服裙的不止崔韩率一人。据姐姐所言，以前在中国念的那间初中，无论男女都是一套肥大的运动服，丑兮兮的穿着一整天都灰头土脸。因而即使不穿校服的日子只剩下了周末，姐姐还是不断地买回来不同色系的西装外套和制服裙，把周末过成了五彩斑斓的。有一次姐姐翻着各种自己中意的制服照片给崔韩率看，停在其中一张的时候说徐明浩生日金珉奎就送了这一套诶，好羡慕。又找出徐明浩穿着那套制服转圈圈的视频点开播放键，视频最后以拍摄者金珉奎凑进镜头两个人交换起黏黏腻腻的吻作结。崔韩率和姐姐一同近距离看一对情侣接吻，心里猫爪挠似的痒，又好像被挑衅到了一般忍不住表态：“你想要我也可以给你买啊。”姐姐笑得拍腿：“用爸爸过年给你的压岁钱买？”他就又莫名被这种无形中的家庭关系、姐弟关系压制了，在独自的屈辱感里盘旋。

他问过姐姐，金珉奎和徐明浩有年龄差吗？姐姐说他俩是一开始就不用讲敬语的同年亲故，好让人羡慕呢。他就摇头叹气着说没意思没意思。姐姐被他故作成熟的姿态逗得笑没了眼睛，嘴上却还辩驳着人家不是正在甜甜蜜蜜就是在用吵架的理由换个打情骂俏的方式，哪里轮到你来这样评价！他也跟着笑得开怀，其实是笑姐姐和这一众人都猜测不到也体会不到自己的快乐。姐姐。网路上的大家都不愿吝惜赞叹的姣美词语，是充盈的是香醇的是浓郁的，是和亲故、妹妹这两个词所能对比出的成熟美。崔韩率领会又不全数领会，言语勾勒出的独属于姐姐的美好他都感同身受，但在他这里没有对比作为前提。他熟悉的、亲近的同辈异性，只有姐姐。崔韩率感知到自己成了一个姐姐罐头，除了躯壳，其他都被姐姐装满了。姐姐封存在里面，化得淌汁水，永远永远吃不完。

可惜推开家门的姐姐状态并不很好，疲惫又黯淡的脸色直接把泡在回忆罐里的崔韩率从粘稠的蜜糖里硬生生拉扯上岸。他赶紧迎上前替姐姐卸下书包，问姐姐怎么看起来这么不舒服，是社团活动发生什么不好的事了吗。他突然就心细了起来，看见姐姐嘴角少许地破了皮，眼眶有泪干掉的痕迹。

姐姐回望向他，他也在交汇的温柔眼神中等待着，安静的数十秒内他几若觉察出姐姐极端费力的情感抑制，因为刚一开口她的眼角还是重新湿了：

“我们韩率等不及吃海底捞了吧，姐姐也等不及了。”


End file.
